


you did that for me, sweetheart? [jeongcheol]

by jaymiesivan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaymiesivan/pseuds/jaymiesivan
Summary: he huffed in an attempt to remain upset. he wanted to make sure he fully understood that this wasn't just him being his normally bratty self. him feeling neglected was a well-overdue issue.but seungcheol asked him again, voice lower and more demanding. so the younger had no choice but to cross his arms and nod. nonetheless, he refused to give seungcheol any satisfaction. so he once again adverted his attention from meeting the older's gaze. he hated that look—well no, he loved it of course. it turned him on in unimaginable ways. but in this instance, where he was upset and irritated with the other, he hated that look. because that look will leave him to submit within minutes without a second thought of ever being cross with the older male.orseungcheol has been so caught up with work that jeonghan gets fed up with it.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	you did that for me, sweetheart? [jeongcheol]

"ok everyone, few adjustments and we'll be starting the mafia dance!"

a murmur of nods and yes's went around and many of the group scattered across the set to either the refreshments or to seating areas to settle down before the shoot. this wasn't their first time recording a mafia dance, but it still was always exciting to do so. especially since jeonghan's plan to make the citizens lose was remorsefully revealed to seungcheol. it wasn't intentional though, the older was only searching for the brunette when stumbling across his behind the scenes take.

seungcheol smiled to himself nonetheless when he finished, stopping the other in his tracks when he neglected to acknowledge his presence. but the brunette's plan to respectfully ignore the other fell down the drain when a hand swiftly smacked his bottom when he tried to get past him.

with a gasp, jeonghan squinted his eyes to glare at him and huffed in annoyance when the older only called him cute with a pinch to one of his cheeks. "you're annoying, you know that?"

seungcheol chuckled again, smile not leaving his lips once. he couldn't help but curl his lips upward at the other. he quite literally adored anything he did. so he reached to grab at his hips but was taken back when the other raised a warning eyebrow at him.

"baby? what'd i do?"

another eye roll.

the leader sighed and scratched the back of his neck to see if anyone was watching. before the other could protest, the vocalist was being pushed out into the hall.

"seungcheol what are you..." the brunette trailed off, the touch of seungcheol's hands finding his hips once again to push him back slowly. slowly until his back finally reached the opposite wall of the hallway.

"why is my baby mad at me?" a touch reached jeonghan's chin and tilted his head to look into his eyes.

jeonghan being the stubborn person he is, turned his head to the side and looked upward to advert his gaze from catching the older's when he tried to turn his head back. "what do you want, seungcheol?"

yeah, he was definitely upset. jeonghan couldn't let him have his way that easily though. he's supposed to be the one to have his way. _always._

"if you're not gonna tell me, angel, i'm just going to have to force it out of you." he whispered huskily into his ear. the action caused the vocalist to actually turn his head to face the other and gulp harshly.

how does he always do this? how does he always make him fall putty in his hand when trying so desperately to hold his ground? fuck you choi seungcheol.

the older bit his lip and pulled back from his ear. "i don't like it when you're mad at me. how can i make you feel better, baby?" his soft words hit his lips from the proximately, the smell of mints reaching his nose.

jeonghan looked into his eyes. he couldn't look away. the brown swirls kept him captivated and he was so incredibly close to just falling submissive to his words. and he did. until a clear of someone's throat entered the hall.

the two jumped back in surprise, growing some distance between them and forcing a posed smile in an awkward attempt to—well not seem so awkward. not that it had any positive effect. honestly, it just made the situation seem worse. noticing who it was the two relaxed a bit, seungcheol scratching the back of his neck again out of nervousness. a habit he has.

it was hoshi.

"i'm just. heading to the bathroom..."

jeonghan raised his eyebrows in confusion until the dancer motioned behind him to where the bathroom door wasn't too far down the hall, probably a couple of feet really. still lost, seungcheol grabbed his waist with one quick motion and pulled him out of the pathway. although it was just the two of them, props and boxes filled with who-knows-what were littered in the said hall with them. most likely for the shoots. realizing this, the brunette face palmed as his ears went exceedingly red.

seungcheol was the one to break the silence with his soft giggle at the other. "you're so cute." he cooed.

the other scoffed and slapped his shoulder. "are you ready to go back in there?"

seungcheol thought for a moment. his eyes trailed over jeonghan's appearance that he didn't get the chance to notice from the hectic schedule that was taking place today. being a leader meant he was responsible for a lot of things so his mind was elsewhere the majority of the time.

but one thing he'll never fail to do is get distracted by jeonghan's beauty. his soft eyes and delicate demeanor always caused seungcheol to get mesmerized in a trance he just couldn't seem to break away from. it was as if his eyes were glued to him, unwilling to peel away. as if he'd look away and miss a spec of the undeniable beauty he never wanted to miss a second of.

"not yet." he finally responded. "you haven't told me why you were mad yet." he blindly searched for his lover's hand next to them and intertwined their fingers. an intimate yet innocent gesture to show an inkling of his emotions for him. "will you tell me please? so i can make it better?"

jeonghan's heart swelled. a pout took over his lips as seungcheol brought their linked hands to his mouth to kiss them. seungcheol locked eyes with the younger as his lips lingered a little longer than he intended. a feather-like feeling took place once his lips made their departure. it was so soft. soft as silk even, and as sweet as the freshest honey. "i just-" he sighed. "i just feel like you haven't been noticing me lately cheol."

seungcheol frowned. "baby-"

"no, i get it." he quickly dismissed. "you're busy, that's why i didn't want to bring it up."

seungcheol gave him an apologetic look before his eyes twinkled. "i'm sorry, angel. can i make it up to you?"

jeonghan thought for a moment until the door swung open down the hall once more.

"don't take too long guys, they're halfway done with the individual behind the scenes interviews." hoshi announced and shuffled past them without a second glance. guessing he didn't want to witness whatever the hell was going on with the two, he figured it wasn't any of his business.

"okay we'll be right-" seungcheol begin following after him until a hand from jeonghan stopped him mid-step. hoshi was long gone, not bothering to wait. seungcheol gave him a questioning look but softened his gaze at jeonghan's cute pout again. he could never resist that pout. it was truly a weapon against the older.

"if you want to make it up to me, give me attention."

"okay sweetheart, right after this sh-"

"no!" he stomped his foot as if he was a little kid being denied candy. " _now_."

seungcheol blinked but sighed in defeat at his lover's solemn look.

"you can't ask me that question then not own up to fixing it. i knew i shouldn't have told you." jeonghan huffed with a look seungcheol never wanted to see on his beautiful lover's face. he didn't deserve to ever display a look like that. a look of neglect and unimportance that seungcheol would forever berate himself for.

so he checked his surroundings one last time before bringing his discomposed lover into his arms. he wrapped him in a warm embrace, burying his face in the crook of his neck. it was loving, filled with comfort that each sought in one another. a state of tranquil that felt like home. it was hard to enjoy the feeling though. it never was a lasting thing, an interruption of some sort always the intruder on their peaceful abode.

seungcheol could feel the other relax in his hold, a feeling of comfort and relief to erupt through him. he was truly the happiest in his sunshine's arms. he was always so soft, so pretty with a sweet scent that he grew addicted to. with a small sniff, he smiled to himself. "you smell so good."

"well, maybe you would've noticed earlier if you paid attention to me."

seungcheol retreated—not much, just enough to face the other again—taking more offense than he should have. it _is_ his fault he should admit... but it wasn't his intention? "baby! don't be like that."

"well i can't help it, i'm embarrassed." jeonghan detached his arms from seungcheol's neck. "i was practically throwing myself at you!"

seungcheol, with his arms hung loosely around the younger's waist, gave him an unreadable look—one that would most likely display a hidden look of confusion. jeonghan could only scoff in disbelief. "you can't pull yourself away from work for one moment, hm? i knew you were stressed and thought you'd enjoy a little relief, but you only shunned me away when we had that hour break."

the younger felt his cheeks flush a bit. he truly was embarrassed but not as surprised as you think he would be. it felt like seungcheol was drifting away more every day... he just wanted to do something to draw the other back. at least a few steps back toward him.

he decided it was best to continue, not that it mattered much anyway. but seungcheol deserved to feel bad! he didn't even notice his sultry like touches or the subtle flirty remarks when they were in each other's vicinity. what a disgrace. "given the time crunch you had, i had even pre-prepped myself for y-"

without another word, seungcheol pulled—practically dragged—jeonghan down the hall and into the bathroom with a hand wrapped tightly around his wrist.

once near, seungcheol brought jeonghan in front of him, making his back face the door, and attached his hands to jeonghan's hips. his look was dark, sensuous even. he then pushed the other through the door before the younger could question him. being pushed across the bathroom, jeonghan stumbled backward in his lover's stronghold, back hitting the wall far-sided opposite the door. once there, seungcheol stared into his eyes intensely. "baby..." he begin.

jeonghan finally grasped onto the situation and tried to get out of seungcheol's tight hold, but the older only pushed him back and caged him against the wall with his arms on either side. seungcheol advertised a look of desire, lustful and filled with want or even need of the man trapped beneath him.

"you did that for me, sweetheart?"

he huffed in an attempt to remain upset. he wanted to make sure he fully understood that this wasn't just him being his normally bratty self. him feeling neglected was a well-overdue issue.

but seungcheol asked him again, voice lower and more demanding. so the younger had no choice but to cross his arms and nod. nonetheless, he refused to give seungcheol any satisfaction. so he once again adverted his attention from meeting the older's gaze. he hated that look—well no, he loved it of course. it turned him on in unimaginable ways. but in this instance, where he was upset and irritated with the other, he hated that look. because that look will leave him to submit within minutes without a second thought of ever being cross with the older male.

"my angel..." the brunette couldn't help but melt at the nickname. "always thinking of me." he smiled, hands gripping his waist gently. "i haven't been treating you good, have i?"

"doesn't take a genius to figure that one out." although insulted, seungcheol couldn't help but smile whole-heartedly.

"how about i start giving you all the attention you want from now on okay? i'll make it happen no matter what." jeonghan had turned to face seungcheol, searching for any evidence of dishonesty. but he didn't find any. it was indeed genuine. and jeonghan could tell, and that- that was enough for him. he was never capable of staying mad at his cheolie long.

but jeonghan still pouted. very cutely seungcheol would comment. he refused to forgive him as easily as he always did. he really needed the reassurance. he was vulnerable, fragile with the thought of his cheolie slipping away. "how do i know you mean that?"

seungcheol bit his lip as his eyes scanned over jeonghan being under him. "i'll show you right now."

"h-" seungcheol smashed his lips to jeonghan's in a fervent kiss. the brunette subconsciously uncrossed his arms and tangled his fingers in seungcheol's silver hair. his lips tasted so good, felt so good. it was a feeling seungcheol regretted ever taking for granted.

they kissed like this for what felt like hours until jeonghan tugged on the other's hair lightly, causing him to let out a low moan against his lips. jeonghan smiled into it at the reaction and did it again. seungcheol in response decided to travel his hands to the other's ass and pull him closer. jeonghan let out a gasp and dropped his hands from seungcheol's locks. instead, he securely wrapped his arms around his neck. they were so close, pressed so tightly against each other. so tight that jeonghan could feel seungcheol's growing hard-on at his thigh. he couldn't help but mewl at the thought of his lover's cock. they haven't fooled around in what felt like forever, to be honest. the younger couldn't stop the images of touching it again, rubbing on the head with the palm of his hand as he watched seungcheol fall into a state of gratification. or grinding his ass against it until seungcheol shoved his face into the wall while he pounded his miraculous dick in his ass from behind.

_fuck._ he was horny.

the silver-haired' squeezed at the other's ass and earning a moan from the man deep in his erotic thoughts. desire completely taking over the younger's body, shoved his tongue in his lover's mouth. the kiss heated up rapidly and soon they were attacking each other's lips forcefully, tongues battling for dominance that they both set forth to prove. jeonghan moaned again as the older bit his bottom lip and raised a leg to wrap around the older's waist. seungcheol wasted no time in catching the leg and holding it steady around his waist. the position pushed their clothed cocks against each other, the delicious friction edging them on further as they grinded against each other. jeonghan tugged at his hair one more time before the older decided to bend down a bit to wrap the vocalist's other leg around his waist. he held him up steadily by his clad thighs, pushing his back into the wall once again to gain his balance.

they soon were completely dissolved in a pool of intimacy and inclination. the kiss filled with more love and passion and than before. they soon were left forgetting everything around them, even the faint buzzes of seungcheol's cell phone notifications. until it started ringing this time, jolting them back into reality when realizing it was none other than hoshi again.

jeonghan pouted once more, huffing in annoyance. he knew their abode would be intruded upon soon. but a part of him always held on to that little sliver of hope that they could forget their hectic job and just shelter in each other's arms.

seungcheol kept his grip on jeonghan's thigh with one hand, thankful the wall helped a bit at keeping him up and shuffled his phone out of his pocket. jeonghan's arms were still wrapped around his neck as he tilted his head to get a grasp on the conversation.

after a few minutes of seungcheol on the line and an upturned confused face from jeonghan, seungcheol hung up the phone and shoved it back into his pocket. he looked puzzled as if contemplating on what to say. then he sighed. "we're going to have to continue this after the shoot sweetheart."

jeonghan scoffed in annoyance, releasing himself from the other's grasp and mumbling something under his breath as he stomped across the bathroom. without looking back he grabbed the door handle until seungcheol grabbed onto the door handle as well, closing it back before jeonghan could walkout. the younger looked taken aback. but that didn't stop seungcheol from pulling him back further into the quiet luminescent bathroom that echoed in every sound they made. especially seungcheol's text notifications going off again.

but he ignored it and he pulled jeonghan close, taking his face into both his hands to catch his chocolate eyes. "i made a promise, huh?" he smiled. "i'm going to keep that from now on." with that statement, the rapper took his phone back out. he took a moment to read one last notification before he sent hoshi a quick reply and clicked his phone on silent.

jeonghan gave him a bemused look, but was quickly replaced with a smile as seungcheol squeezed him into a tight hug. "they can wait, they're not as important as my angel."

"is that so?"

seungcheol hummed in response.

jeonghan smirked to himself and pulled away. "then fuck me since you were too distracted to notice how bad i wanted you earlier."

seungcheol's ears perked up with raised eyebrows, but sent him a sly smile nonetheless. "you sure you don't want to wait to do that after the shoot?" seungcheol leaned into his ear. "because you know i'll take you right here and leave you unable to even dance the first round."

jeonghan shuddered when the words hit his ear, shooting straight through his veins and right to his crotch. he gulped with wide eyes, not expecting that response to come out of the leader. seungcheol was always busy, and on top of everything, he rarely did anything as careless as he is now. and that shocked jeonghan more than he would like. the newfound attention on him didn't make him complain though. he missed seungcheol, it was bad enough he never had time for him as is.

seungcheol's lustful demeanor reluctantly made the younger forget about the shoot when his lips finally attached themselves to his exposed neck. the brunette let out an unintentional moan in which he slapped a hand over his mouth at how loud it was. but seungcheol only took the hand away and intertwined it with his own. "is that what you want baby?" his grip on his hip tightened. when the other didn't respond he took it upon himself to press his body against the shyer and grab at his ass.

jeonghan was normally vocal and never easily pushed over, but seungcheol had an effect on him no other had. seungcheol could turn him into a completely different person with his soft touches and low voice that made him a little more than excited need be.

seungcheol found one of his hands roaming just under the hem of jeonghan's shirt from behind. he toyed with it before his hands traveled down to rest in the hold of the waistline of his pants and kissed at the other's soft neck. when earning another moan, the older decided to push him against the creamy white walls next to the door. the purity of it almost contrasted completely with the brunette. his eyes were closed, and he latched desperately to the other at the contact of the older's lips. his furrowed eyebrows and flushed skin told that he was aroused. and his roaming hands told that he wanted seungcheol.

seungcheol brought his lips back up to the brunette's ear once more. "how do you want me, sweetheart?"

when jeonghan didn't respond, the older bit his earlobe softy. he jumped at the action, eyes flying open as he whimpered. "i just want you cheolie." his eyes were innocent. "i want you to touch me and hold me. make me remember that i'm yours and only yours." the two stared into each other's eyes once more, an undying love telling a story between the two's irises.

seungcheol broke away from his lover's affectionate and trusting chocolate orbs he'd grown to love wholeheartedly. with a smirk, he picked up the other by the thighs once more and placed him on the grey marbled counters. he pushed him back until his back hit the wide mirrors that reached almost the ceiling, the action only urging him even more when jeonghan mewled at his aggressiveness.

the older wedged his way in between the other's legs, stroking his thighs lovingly as his mouth made its way onto the brunette's once more. his lips slotted onto his as if it was custom made for only his own. and he loved that, fitting like the last two pieces of a puzzle. the way they kissed was always greatly cherished, their beating hearts syncing with each other in the embrace they never wanted to let go of.

soon the loving kiss became heated, filling with desire and want. seungcheol bit on jeonghan's lip, earning a whimper and a hair tug. if you couldn't tell by now, seungcheol loved his hair tugged on, it may as well be his kink. and jeonghan always used this as his advantage, pushing him further until he couldn't any more.

the rapper kissed the other's jawline, one hand halting its path dangerously close to his crotch. the other hand rubbed up the younger's side before gripping his waist harshly once reaching proximity. he used the hand to pull him closer so that their crotches practically met. seungcheol used his other hand to now tease at the other's clothed cock and make him beg for it to be released.

seungcheol palmed him harshly, earning pretty sounds to leave his lover's beautiful pink lips. he could never get enough of the sounds he made. and he became determined to make him make the prettiest sounds today. sounds he was so grateful to cause and hear for himself. because jeonghan was his, and he had the honor of making jeonghan into a cumming mess. a sight of him so worn out trying to catch his breath after he was done with him. seungcheol loved that. and he was determined to achieve that once again.

once palming became too painful for jeonghan, he pushed the other off of him and shimmed his pants down immediately. seungcheol was shocked, but his dark lustful demeanor would make it hard to tell. so seungcheol helped jeonghan tug his pants from his ankles and discarded them to wherever they landed with his shoes coming off in the process.

seungcheol bit his lips once more, raking his eyes over the other's tempting body. "fuck baby. you're so sexy."

although jeonghan heard him say this plenty of times, he still flushed with each praise and compliment he received. it made him feel so loved and appreciated. he always wanted to be perfect for seungcheol. and his praises pushed him to be just that. so he set to make sure his lover felt good today. so good that he'll at least feel his worries diminish for their short period of time together.

jeonghan's arms made their way back around seungcheol's neck and kissed him roughly once again, regretting letting go of his lips. he felt the other pulling at his boxers this time and succeeded when jeonghan lifted himself up a bit so the older could slip them off his awaiting body.

with jeonghan's member now released from it's capture, he moaned as the cold air made its way to it. his dick was pulsating and all he'd done was get palmed.

_god was he whipped._

" _seung-_ " the older's hand latched to his leaking cock. he held it like possession and looked down at jeonghan falling apart underneath him. jeonghan whimpered at the look, it was almost intimidating.

but when seungcheol didn't move his hand, smirking as the younger tried to buck his hips up, he stopped.

jeonghan whined, complaining about how seungcheol's evil and yadda yadda-

until seungcheol griped at his balls and slid his hand up the underside with precum already on his hand. jeonghan's words died with his moan. seungcheol just loved teasing the younger. it was a sight to see the vocalist whimper and plea for him. it made his bulge grow stiffer, begging to be let loose.

seungcheol then slowly spread its leaking precum around the tip, thumbing at his slit incessantly. he slid his hand down, grip firm but not too tight. next, he started pumping him, flicking his wrist in a circular motion on the upstroke as jeonghan buried his head in his shoulder.

"you like that sweetheart?"

jeonghan moaned in response, burying his face further into his shoulder. seungcheol's other hand tangled in the brunette's locks, massaging his scalp gently.

jeonghan's mind begun to blur, all senses heightening with each flick of the older's wrist. the enticing smell of the other's cologne he never got tired of penetrated his nose, reminding him of how much he missed being this close to the other and how amazing it was to hold such a being. the way his tongue battled to taste every crevice of his mouth as he heard his moans of pleasure, urging him to crave more. the fucking feeling of seungcheol's thumb swirling the slit of his dick as he pumped the top, _fuck_. the way seungcheol looked so fucking hot as the older looked at him with eyes that told he would be wrecked when they were finished. jeonghan's mind wasn't on anything but the man in front him making him feel absolutely fantastic. and he was more than approving of getting sucked into its' serenity.

" _mm, cheolie_." jeonghan's head lolled back and settled on the mirror behind him. he dug his nails into his shoulders, restraining from bucking his hips up. "i want- i want _you._ " he finished in between breaths. " _right now_."

seungcheol attached his lips back to the other's neck, smirking against it because it wasn't in his intention to stop just yet. he restrained himself from leaving a mark on jeonghan's pretty skin, at least somewhat in his right mind to remember for a second where they were. not that he wanted to, but some part of him had to at least be somewhat responsible. even if he was aching to fuck jeonghan so hard that he'd scream his name loud enough to lose his voice. seungcheol's dick twitched at the thought, groaning to himself. seungcheol contemplated on that said thought, but nonetheless pushed it in the back of his brain. he'll save that for later.

jeonghan was so lost in the ecstasy like feeling prickling his skin. so he gave up and reached between them to unbutton the older's pants before he could protest. seungcheol couldn't help groaning against the younger's neck, latching his other hand to the side of his face to pull him in for yet another sensory kiss. jeonghan pulled his lover's member out, moaning at the feel of it in his hands. he couldn't remember the last time he got to feel on seungcheol and have him this close to him. gosh, he couldn't wait to have his big cock deep in his ass again.

moans and the faint sounds of precum being swirled around their members penetrated the air of the bathroom. they couldn't get enough of each other. all other responsibilities and sense of where they were went out the window. here and now is where they could put forth their undivided attention and just relish in the feeling of each other's warmth and want.

"cheolie, _please_. i want you inside me. if you keep-" jeonghan mumbled against seungcheol's lips but was cut off by his own moan when his hand started pumping faster, his wrist twisting quicker. jeonghan let go of seungcheol cock, too immersed in the warm feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. jeonghan was too late, his whole body tensed and his eyes slammed shut as he squeezed seungcheol's biceps. that warm feeling in his core rose until it reached the edge. jeonghan let go with a loud moan, not yet at the slightest bit concerned with others hearing him. he spilled over the older's hand as his back arched and his mouth hang open.

"so good baby." seungcheol praised and finished him through his high until he came back down. jeonghan panted, eyes fluttering back open.

"scoups."

he hummed in response.

"fuck me now. i wanted you to fuck me." he lifted himself off the mirror. "i'm still stretched from earlier like i said."

"i couldn't help myself, sweetheart. you were making the prettiest faces." he smirked through the apology, finding his hands to travel up the younger's shirt.

jeonghan didn't say anything, arousal shooting back into his dick when his nipples begin hardening under the harsh rubs of seungcheol's thumb and index finger.

jeonghan somehow found it in him to tease the other back. so he looked him in the eye as he brought a finger to his mouth. he swirled his tongue around it, not breaking his gaze once. seungcheol watched him carefully, licking his lips at the action. then jeonghan pushed the finger in his own hole. he bit his lip, spreading his legs so his feet poised itself on the countertop.

he was on full display and seungcheol could feel his whole body warming up even more. this beautiful man was his. and he couldn't believe that. how could he ever neglect someone like him? he internally scolded himself, vowing to make sure he received all the attention he ever wanted. his jeonghan deserved it. and he was going to prove to him how sorry he was.

seungcheol stepped back to admire his lover better, rubbing at his now fully hard cock. his pants hung loosely on his hips as his dick hung out. he needed to be in jeonghan. he needed to feel the other again. and _fuck,_ he wasted no time in doing so.

"put another one in." he instructed jeonghan. although he may have stretched himself earlier, he wanted to be sure himself. he'd be damned if he hurt his baby.

the younger smirked and took his finger out, swirling his tongue over two other fingers. he added two more into his hole instead, moaning at the feeling. his eyes fluttered half-closed as he licked his lips.

seungcheol couldn't take it anymore. he made sure he spread as much precum over his dick as he could. he even added some spit to ensure an easy glide since they had no lube with them. he made a mental note to carry some with him in case something like this happen with jeonghan again. he'd give jeonghan anything he wanted at any time. his jeonghan meant everything to him. even if it meant doing something as risky as what they were doing now.

seungcheol stepped up with dark eyes, wrapping a hand around the other's throat. he didn't squeeze, just settling it there. jeonghan loved to be choked. and he received a lewd noise in response, just like he planned.

he thrived off of jeonghan's moans. he thrived off the thought of being inside his tight ass. he was going to make his baby feel good. amazing. he was going to make him cum harder than he ever had.

he swiftly lined himself with jeonghan's hole as he stared at his lover walloping in the feeling of his hand around his throat. his eyes were closed and his lips were parted at the thought of seungcheol's cock getting ready to enter him. he was so spread open for the other. so ready for him.

" _nngh_ \- ahh!" jeonghan's breathy moan trudged past his lips. seungcheol had pushed the head of his dick in, groaning himself as he pushed further in. the older's eyes were half-closed as he urged to see jeonghan's beautiful face as he went deeper. jeonghan really always made the prettiest faces.

seungcheol willed himself to take it slow, wincing at how good it felt. jeonghan was so tight around him, suffocating even. the younger whimpered when his entire length was in, the older pausing to make sure he could adjust.

seungcheol brought jeonghan closer to his lips, which was most likely a few centimeters, by his throat and kissed him roughly. he neglected to move, distracting him from the slight pain beginning to subside with each passing moment.

the kiss was sloppy, rough without rhythm. jeonghan loved it. he loved how seungcheol could turn from sweet to dominating. it left him pulling seungcheol closer—although he was already as close as he could be—indicating he was ready for him to move.

so seungcheol thrusted in him deeper, circling his hips to make sure jeonghan could feel every single inch of him. he pulled out to the head and slammed his way back in, leaving jeonghan to pull away from the kiss with a choked moan.

his eyes rolled into the back of his head while his arms hung loosely around his lover's neck. seungcheol was energized from the lewd sounds, bucking his hips faster as he looked between their bodies where they were now connected. he groaned at the sight, loving the way jeonghan's ass looked taking his dick.

"you're taking me so well sweetheart. such a good boy for me." the sounds of slapping of skin and breathy moans expanded through the space. it was almost as if composing a song. each sound mixing and compiling like a symphony to their ears.jeonghan wrapped his legs around seungcheol's waist, pulling him closer to connect their bodies more than they already were. jeonghan loved how close he could be to seungcheol. he loved how their bodies could connect to make such pretty interludes.

"you feel so _fucking_ good cheolie, so fucking deep inside me." jeonghan's head was buried back into his lover's shoulder, holding him close with a strong grip as if he'd slip away. seungcheol held his hips harshly, sure to leave markings on his fair skin. if he couldn't leave markings on his neck, he needed to mark what was his some kind of way. and this was enough for him.

seungcheol gave a harsh thrust, digging himself as deep as he could at the euphoria shooting through his veins from the feeling in his cock. he pounded into him so hard, vibrating the mirror behind jeonghan with each snap of his hips. he knew the younger loved it rough. he drew cried and choked sobs out of the younger, hitting his prostate with every move this time.

"cheol- _fuck_!" his head lolled back again, losing himself in the feeling. his body betrayed him as the will to stay in control slipped away. his body wasn't his to maneuver anymore, cheol controlling him with each thrust banging the mirror as if it would shatter any second. jeonghan's eyes were so far back in his head as he felt his orgasm approaching. "don't ever stop cheolie, please don't- _nngh_ ever stop!"

" _you were made to be fucked by me_." seungcheol growled, bringing him close to his ear by his throat once again. he opted to hold his waist his with one hand and his throat with a semi-tight grip in the other. his thrust were getting sloppy, unable to attain any rhythm any longer. " _fuck_ , i always wanna be inside you. you feel so fucking good around my cock."

and that last breath to jeonghan's ear was it for him. with a back arch, he spilled all over their shirts. a loud cry of his lover's name left his swollen lips, eyes clenched tighter than before. jeonghan found the energy in him to put his hands on seungcheol chest, panting rapidly as he refused to stop his godly fast thrust.

" _cum_ baby. i want you to cum inside." jeonghan, although down from his high, moaned with his words. he couldn't help it. seungcheol big cock penetrating his ass was a feeling he never wanted to let go of. "cum deep inside me baby. mark me, _please_."

and fuck. seungcheol was done. he spilled deep inside of jeonghan as instructed. his soft lewd words to his ear were too much to bare. so he rode out his high with a loud groan, letting go of his throat and replacing it with a death-like grip to jeonghan's hips.

seungcheol panted loudly, smiling as he kissed jeonghan's pretty pink lips. he leaned his forehead on jeonghan's, giving him one of the widest smiles. "that was amazing baby, oh my _god_."

jeonghan chuckled from the praise. "you were too baby. you need to fuck me like that more often."

"you can count on that, sweetheart." he licked his lips when he saw his cum seeping out his lover's hole as he slowly detached himself. it looked amazing, the thought of his seed deep inside of his lover's pretty pink fucked out hole. he pushed some back in with a finger, earning a soft whimper in response.

deciding he wouldn't torture the other any further he chuckled to himself before gathering his lover into an embrace. "i love you, angel. i'm so sorry for not noticing my mistake sooner."

jeonghan once again melted at his lover's words, feeling whole once again at the apology. he couldn't phantom how much he missed the older. and to have him here, letting go of his responsibilities for a few minutes to make him happy was-

oh shit.

jeonghan pulled away in a swift motion, hopping down from the counter but immediately regretting it as a pain shot up his ass. he winced and seungcheol caught him in mild-concern. he _did_ warn jeonghan.

"baby, when have you ever been able to walk after i fuck you." he gloated.

in mild frustration jeonghan rolled his eyes and gathered his pants. "we have to hurry and clean up, we've been gone for a while you know?"

seungcheol stuffed his dick back into his pants, half in thought about the consequences. although he knew they wouldn't receive any. though jeonghan didn't know that. so he shrugged his shoulders with an ear-splitting grin when the younger scoffed at his lack of concern.

"seungcheol?! aren't you the leader?! jesus fucking christ." jeonghan was in disbelief. why the fuck is he laughing. and why the fuck is he holding him now like they don't have somewhere to be?

"baby, you didn't care about all that when you asked me to fuck you." he growled in his ear with tempting hands.

jeonghan opted to relax in the hold. i mean he wasn't concerned about it then, but now the consequences had started etching at his brain.

"baby they're having trouble with the lighting." he stroked his lover's hair. "i told them we went to the ground floor to grab snacks while we wait."

"what?" he pulled away blinking. "why didn't you tell me?"

seungcheol only pulled away and shrugged, his fingers tracing circles on his lover's hips with that cocky ass grin still plastered across his face. "didn't seem important at the time."

is that the only reason you fucked me?" jeonghan shifted his weight to one leg with his arms crossed.

" _no_ baby." he grabbed him by the hips to bring him closer to his ear once more. "that's the only reason i went as rough as i did. it gives you the recovery time you need."

"seungcheol i will ride your dick right now and leave them thinking you're becoming an irresponsible leader." he threatened.

seungcheol being the cocky shit he is only laughed in response before catching his lover's lips in a chaste kiss. "i'll make you own up to that statement."

jeonghan gulped. once again seungcheol's response surprised him more than he would have liked.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, everyone! finally another posting lol. i had this written for a while, but classes started back up making it hard to edit. anyways, here it is! thank you everyone for reading xoxo. don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed, i hope everyone likes it (-:


End file.
